As The Wheel Turns
by Squiggy-dee
Summary: Dawn is lost in a strange world trying to make a new life for herself. With new friends and new demons around her will she live to make a home and a name for herself or will she be lost to the turning of the Wheel. No pairing as of yet
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Wheel of Time they are both copyrighted by their creators and I make no money from this fanfiction.

Chapter 1

Dawn stopped walking when she noticed Rand bringing up his bow with a slight jump, turning around she was too busy looking for whatever had spooked Rand to notice that Tam had stopped the horse and wagon. Sweeping her eyes back and forth over the road trying to find anything out of the ordinary, she welcomed the familiar rush of adrenalin heightening her senses as her breathing slowed. Everything was calm and quite for as far as she could see, the only sounds besides the constant wind was the creaking of Bella's leather harness and the nearly silent footfalls of Tam coming up behind them. Glancing at Tams calm face she slowly let the tension drain from her shoulders and arms as she lowered her bow, though she still kept the arrow notched just in case.

She swept her eyes around the land once more as Tam questioned Rand about what he had seen.

"Dawn saw it too." Rand said looking at Dawn for confirmation . "Didn't you?"

"No Rand, I'm sorry." Shaking her head and glancing at Tam before shrugging her shoulders "I didn't see anything. Just you. I thought you had seen something to cause alarm but when I turned there was nothing there."

"But there was. I swear there was!"

"We believe you lad," Tam reassured placing a hand on Rands shoulder. "But whatever it is its gone. We can't spare the time too look for it right now, we'll have to keep our eyes out as we walk. I want to get this apple brandy to Bran and be back to the farm as soon as possible. After this winter I don't want to leave the farm unattended more than necessary."

Rand merely nodded his understanding gripping his own bow tightly as Tam made his way back to the front of the wagon. Looking over at Dawn Rand asked,

"You believe me right."

"Yeah." Seeing his dubious look she added, "really Rand. Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't there, doesn't mean it isn't dangerous. Keep sharp."

Rand just looked at her and for a moment she wondered if she had overdone it, but then he nodded and moved to fallow the wagon. Shifting her grip on her bow she fell into step on the other side of the wagon using her free hand to pull her cloak tighter around her with a grimace. She had been in this world for five years now and still wasn't used to the cold. She'd never even seen snow until she came to the two rivers, the closest she'd come to snow before that was the pictures from national geographic, and to her own way of thinking that was close enough. The cold hadn't been the only thing she'd had to get used to, this world was so different from Sunydale and Los Angeles.

Every once in a while she would still wake up hoping that it was all a dream that it wasn't real, but those days were happening less and less. She liked to think that was because she was moving on, making this place her home so she could carve out a new life for herself. That it was for the best she forget about her world, it wouldn't do to live in the past after all. Most of the time that reasoning made her feel better.

Most of the time.

But then some nights she'd lie awake in the dead silence surrounded by an unending darkness and she'd feel the despair rising up in her chest again as strong as ever. Even though Sunydale was smaller than LA it was still never truly quiet or dark, not even in the middle of the night, not like it is here. On those nights she would lie awake unable to silence the hateful little voice in her head saying that she was giving up, she was settling for a life that wasn't meant for her. The little piece of her deep down that resented her friends and family for not finding her, for not saving her. She hated that the most. After those nights she was always up first making tea, sharpening her knifes, waxing her bow strings, and sometimes she'd just sit looking at the door. The urge to leave almost overpowering.

At first the urge to leave was easy to ignore, she was new to this world. There was so much she didn't know, she knew that she wouldn't be able to last a week in this place on her own. So she stayed. The Al'Thor farm became her home, they became her family as she learned how to survive in this place. After three years she was sure that she had learned all that she needed too to be able to move on, but still she stayed, unwilling to leave her new family behind. She came up with various reasons why she shouldn't leave yet, why it wasn't the right time. But as much as she loved Tam and Rand the need to leave had only gotten stronger. The last couple of months her pack had sat by her bedroom door packed and ready to go.

Somehow she knew that this was the year she needed to leave, she couldn't explain why. Maybe it was some survival instinct left over from Sunydale maybe it was something else, but whatever it was she was never more certain that if she didn't leave here she would die. She was planning on leaving after the Beltane festival tomorrow, heading north to Barlon first, and then seeing where her feet took her. She planned on looking over Bran Al'veres old maps to plan her route of travel while Tam and Rand unloaded the apple brandy.

She still hadn't told them she was leaving, although she suspected that Tam knew anyway. The last three months he had taken to throwing questions at her throughout the day. What plants are poison, which were safe, how do you build a fire so it isn't visible from the road, what are the best foods to take on a long journey, how do you know if you are overtaxing your horse. And even when she was a little snarky with her answers she was still happy that he cared enough to make sure she knew the answers. Yes she was certain Tam knew, which left only Rand.

How was she going to tell him that she was leaving? Her dear little brother who had no thoughts of leaving the two rivers himself. Sure he talked about it with his friends Matt and Perrin, but that's all it was. Talk. She knew leaving to have an adventure was a idle daydream for him, that he had no real ambition to be anywhere but the west wood on his own farm. And she couldn't blame him for it. This was the only life he had ever known. And while it would be nice to have him along she didn't really think he was ready to go anywhere. He was too young. She knew it was strange to think he was too young when she was only three years older but she figured it was his innocence that made him seem so much younger.

At almost twenty he had an innocent naïveté about him that wouldn't have existed in someone from her world, hell it hadn't existed in her since she was thirteen. It was almost ten years ago that she had been forced to realize that the darkness of the world wouldn't pass her by just because she didn't seek it out. That staying alive sometimes meant making the hard decisions, and dealing with what happens afterwards. He'd never seen someone he cared about killed by a demon. He had never been in a situation were it was kill or be killed. In the number of years they had lived they were close in age, but in experience she was so much older than him, older than all the boys and girls of their generation in Edmonds field. She couldn't help but feel protective of him. Sometimes it made her wonder if this was what Buffy had felt when she looked at her.

She was dreading telling him, which was why she had decided to wait and tell him after the festival. She didn't want to ruin the celebration for him, especially when he had been looking forward to it for so long.

As Emonds field came into view she mentally braced herself to deal with the women's circle, this worlds version of PTA on steroids. They were always after her to put on a dress and act as a proper young woman should. They almost always had some wonderful young lad they wanted to marry her off to. Somehow without having kissed a single boy she had gotten a reputation as a heart breaker. It was totally not her fault every eligible young man had approached her to ask for her hand, and every one left looking like a kicked puppy when she said no. It had become a bit of a joke to Rand and his friends, they would guess the order of suitors and laugh when she sent them away.

Glancing at Rand she could see the smile already brightening his face, no doubt he was already planning to meet up with Matt and Perrin so he could catch up on all the gossip before they headed home. She smiled as she looked away, thinking of their reaction to her calling them gossips. Rand had pouted, even though he still swears to this day he hadn't been pouting, Matt had just crossed his arms and scowled at her. She should have known that meant trouble. That night Matt slipped black ink into her tea turning her teeth black. The wisdom had chased him all across the green for that, the way she heard it from Egwene he hadn't been able to sit comfortably for three days afterwards.

Matt had never really been fond of her after that, like he blamed her for the tanning he'd taken. As if it had been her idea for him to douse her tea with ink. But then that was the way Matt was. He was always getting himself into trouble one way or another. And to his way of thinking his punishments were never fair or just. She was just glad that Rand and Perrin didn't let him pull them into his schemes to often. They both had good heads on there shoulders.

Dawn smirked slightly as they made their way through town to the mayors tavern. While Tam was friendly and answered everyone called greeting with one of his own he didn't slow the wagon even a little bit. If he spent to long in conversation one of the women who thought he should remarry would come over trying to mother hen him and introduce him to some woman she knew who just happened to be available. Her smirk faded when she realized that some of the women were starring at her intently. Some of the women who had given here trouble in the past, trying to stuff her in a dress. Turning forward she hurried after Tam.

It's not that she was trying to run away from them, really, she just didn't want to fall behind.

Honestly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The opportunity to slip away came when old man Cein planted himself in front of the wagon forcing Tam to stop or run him over. At first Dawn wanted to hear his new complaints about the wisdom Nyneave, but when she saw Daisy coming over she decided to book it and make her way to the tavern by herself. If Daisy got her hands on her there was no telling how long it would take to get away, the woman was a force to be reckoned with.

She was so preoccupied by her thoughts that she couldn't remember what platitudes she'd offered mistress Al'Vere but in no time she was alone with the books, free to look at maps without having to explain why. The maps weren't the most detailed but that wasn't exactly unexpected, no one from Emonds field ever went anywhere so they didn't need good maps. There was enough for her to plan a route north by Teren Ferry and then up to Barlon. She figured that once she got there she would be able to find a better map. As she was putting up maps Tam walked in glancing at her as he headed to the hearth to stare into the fire.

"Did you find your path north?"

"Yes"

Tam merely nodded still looking into the fire like as if it might hold the answers he wanted. Dawn moved closer to the fire knowing that he had more to say, stopping on the other side of the hearth she looked at the flames as she waited for him to gather his thoughts. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes the back at the fire.

"You plan to tell Rand after Beltane."

"Yes." She answered even though it hadn't been a question.

He was silent again for several minutes before he seemed to rouse himself from his thoughts. Moving away from the fireplace he straightened as he turned to face her.

" I trust you realize you will always have a place with us should you want it again. You have become family to Rand and I."

" yes of course. " Dawn couldn't help but smile at that statement, not only because of the sentiment involved but because she had never seen him look so uncomfortable.

Tam shifted on his feet and cleared his throat. Turning on his heel he turned and headed out the door calling out over his shoulder as he went,

"You should find Rand while I gather the cart and horse, I want to be on the way home within the hour."

Clearly he'd had all the heartfelt conversation he was up today. She knew he loved Rand and thought of her as the daughter he'd never had, but he wasn't really the touchy feely type. Not that she minded, he kind of reminded her of Giles in that way. Only less British.

Dawn headed over two the green she figured that was the best place to find Rand and his friends. She hoped Matt hadn't already pulled him into some kind of mischief, the boy could bring on trouble faster than a lightning strike.

When she finally found them she was surprised to see that Rand, Matt and Perrin were all together, not that it was uncommon them to be together they were all friends after all, but what was strange was the woman they were talking to. Dawn had never seen her before, and after five years she knew everyone in Emonds field and the surrounding farms. Looking closely at the woman she noticed her fine cloths and the tall man standing behind her, she was almost certain that this lady wasn't from the two rivers at all and the man only made her more sure of that fact. He was tall and his eyes seemed to take in everything around him all at once, she recognized that look from her sister and people around here just didn't have that kind of watchfulness about them. And they had no reason to as nothing ever happened around here. But it wasn't just his eyes, by the way he moved to fallow after the mystery woman she could see that his sword wasn't just for show, he knew how to use it. She was willing to bet that anyone who tried to attack him or the lady probably didn't live long enough to regret the decision.

When she reached the boys she was barely able to get out 'what's going on' before they were tripping over each other and showing their golden coins (one each) and telling her all about the "lady". She wasn't sure witch of them blushed harder when they mentioned how pretty she was and how impressive he had been, but it sure amused her to no end. Although she did wonder why they had really come to Emonds field and what she could possibly want with three farm boys. She decided to keep her suspicious thoughts to herself as her and Rand walked to meet Tam, she doubted Rand would be willing to think about anything but the new strangers and the gleeman he'd told her he met earlier.

The gleeman she was actually interested in meeting though. When she first heard of these people a couple years ago she had thought that they sounded like glorified story tellers, but now after five years of no tv, radio or Internet she was seeing the appeal. Who'd have thought she would ever miss sitting and watching Passions with Spike.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dawn sat by the fire polishing her samurai sword, it was one of the only things aside from Buffy's silver cross that made it with her from her world. It had been a gift from Angel on her fifteenth birthday, and he had spent the next three years teaching her to use it amongst other things. At first when she had come to live with him after Buffy died he had tried to keep her from any fighting. He knew that wasn't what Buffy had wanted for her, but eventually she was able to convince him that it was necessary to learn. He wouldn't always be able to protect her and besides maybe if she had known how to fight in the first place she wouldn't have been kidnaped and Buffy might not have died trying to save her.

Glancing up she noticed both Tam and Rand were reading. She had no idea what Tam was reading but she would bet anything that Rand was reading 'the Adventures of Jain Farstrider' again. It was his favorite book, he had read it at least a dozen times. Looking around she let the peace and quite calm her, as she tried to relax.

Shrugging her shoulders to release the tension she turned back to her sword working the cloth from hilt to point. Looking at the runes etched into it she doubted there was anything like it in this world. Angel had it enchanted by the Furies and while she didn't know what all of the runes were for she did know it would never break, nor would its edge ever dull, it had been made specifically for her no other weapon could come close. The sword had become a part of her in some way she didn't really understand. And to top it off the sword liked her for lack of a better word, she had lost it once and spent three days trying to find it. And then one night lying in bed she was almost asleep when something hit her stomach knocking the breath right out of her. When she could breath properly again she was stunned to see her sword lying next to her. After that it started to follow her, randomly showing up were ever she was when she knew that she'd left it in her room.

In fact that's how it ended up here in this world. One day about three months after she had arrived she'd woken up to find it sitting by her bed, sword and sheath both. She had strapped it on then and had worn it where ever she went since then. It had caused more than a few problems with the women's circle but Tam had never even blinked when he saw it the first time. All he'd asked was if she knew how to use it and when she said yes that had been that. He'd even taken her side when the village council and the women's circle tried to get her to give it up. It was funny really looking back at the uproar it had caused when she first started wearing it around the village, then grudgingly they came to terms with it. Now it hardly even garnered a glance from most people.

Putting it down on the oak table she stood and stretched before crossing the room to get herself another cup of tea. It was late, and after this cup she should try to get some sleep. Just as she was about to put the tea pot back down there was a thundering pounding on the door and she froze. Who would be calling at this time of night?

Tam was already standing with the sword he had retrieved earlier in hand, moving towards the door he called to Rand to stay back. As he reached for the door latch there was a great cracking sound and the door flew in knocking Tam aside. A giant form stood in the doorway at least ten feet tall and once it stooped to enter it straitened and Dawn got here first glance at a demon from this world.

It was massive and horrifying to look at, it had a wolfs snout, a cows hooves for feet with horns on its head. And even from where she stood she could smell it, a sickly sweet smell of decay that caught in her throat and nearly made her gag. She threw the tea pot at its head and lunged for her sword but she wasn't fast enough and just barely managed to dodge a swing of its massive sword. Backing up she was trying to find a way to get to her sword when she heard Tam shout.

"Rand Dawn get out. Run!" Sword in hand he charged the demon.

Knowing that they would only distract him and possibly get in the way in such a confined area she turned to Rand and pushed him towards a window and out.

"Come on Rand we have to get to the tree line!"

"But my father. . . "

"Tam will be fine there is only one in there and . . ."

Suddenly she stopped looking around with growing horror. They were surrounded, there was dozens of these things all over.

"We need to split up two targets are better than one, make for the barn and wait for me or Tam there. If I cant meet you there soon head to Emonds field we will meet up there."

Rand tried to object but at that moment the demons noticed them. They let out bloodthirsty howls as they charged. Dawn pushed Rand away from her and shouted.

"Run!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Wheel of Time they are both copyrighted by their creators and I make no money from this fanfiction.

Chapter 2

"Great job Summers," Dawn grumbled under her breath as she moved through the trees. "Not only did you get separated from the others with No weapon, your also completely lost. . . . And talking about yourself in the second person. Freaking fantastic."

Moving silently through the trees Dawn froze suddenly. Was that the wind or was something out there? Straining her eyes to try and make out anything in the moonlight she shifted her grip on the big rock she was holding. It was the closest thing she had to a weapon at the moment, and even though she knew there was no way it would do much damage to one of those demons she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. She wondered what Angel would say if he could see her like this, somehow she didn't think this was what he meant when he said never surrender your weapon.

Deciding that it was the wind she started forwards again, hoping she was going in the right direction. This would be so much easier with GPS she thought grumpily as she tried again to figure out her location relative to the old road. If she could at least make it to the road it would make things so much less complicated. It only went to two places, the farm and the village so there would be a fifty percent chance she would choose the right on. And even if she didn't it would be nothing to turn around and find the village.

With a sigh she continued on in the same direction, she certainly wasn't getting any closer by standing still. As she walked she tried not to think about Rand and Tam to much, there was nothing she could do for them right now, and letting herself get distracted by worry was definitely not of the good. Tam she wasn't too worried about but Rand, the most violent thing he had ever seen was when a wolf attacked one of the sheep last winter. She could still remember the look on his face when he saw the stark red spread out over the white snow. How would he be handling this?

Shaking her head again she tried to focus on the task at hand, it wouldn't do to walk around blindly. After all with her luck tonight she'd probably walk right into a demon cook pot. Or worse the cheese man from her dream the other night could show up. Honesty she had no idea where that had come from.

"I wear the cheese indeed." She muttered. (*1)

As she walked she looked for a likely tree to climb. She wasn't an accomplished climber, in fact she'd never climbed a tree in her life, but she was sure that if she could find a tall tree with enough branches on it even she could manage. After all how hard could it be? It's not like it would be moving, or built by crazy people. Besides she was a Summers she could totally do this and . . .

"Holy shit that's a huge tree." (*2)

'Right' she thought 'this is the one. I can so do this.' Before she could loose her nerve she set her rock down, she couldn't very well climb one handed could she? Then she moved towards the lowest limb which was about a head taller than her. She wasn't sure how long she stood and looked at it, it could have been seconds minutes or even hours but finally she gathered up the will to shift a little closer and lifted her hands to grasp the limb and heave herself up. As she started moving slowly up the tree she thought that this wasn't so bad, she'd be fine, it was actually kind of easy. And even a little bit fun, if you squinted. Really hard. Half way up she was cursing the temporary insanity that had her thinking this could have possibly been a good idea. Her arms and legs were sore from climbing and being so tense, and her hands were covered in little bloody scraps from the bark. And some people did this for fun? What the hell is wrong with them? When she finally reached the top she was almost blinded by the tears of fear and frustration in her eyes. Holding tightly to a limb she settled her feet and leaned against the giant trunk to rest for a moment and put herself together.

Once she felt mostly calm again, or as close as she could be up here at any rate, she stood straighter and took a deep breath and looked to see what she could see. The sun was just starting to rise which told her what direction east was, that was of the good at least. The sky had lightened enough that she could see around for miles, it would have been amazing if there had been more to see than this never ending ocean of huge, evil, stupid trees. Well that and the distant view of the mountains of Mist to the west, that was actually pretty neat.

Turning around she made to move around to the north side of this big ass tree, maybe she would see something that would tell her were she was. She did know some of the local land marks from when Tam or Rand would take her out hunting. Stepping carefully from one limb to another she reached up and grabbed a limb intending to use it to swing across the big gap between her current spot and the next limb. But when she pushed off the one she was holding gave a loud crack as it gave way under her full weight. As she started to fall she reached desperately to try and grab another limb any one to stop her fall but she couldn't get a good enough grip and all she managed to do was shred her already abused hands more. She couldn't help the scream that tore from her throat as she plummeted towards the ground, as she fell she barely had time to wonder if this was how Buffy had felt before her world was engulfed by a strange green light and consciousness fled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sun felt warm on her face was her first thought, followed closely by god my head is killing me. She opened her eyes slowly to let them get used to the light flooding the room through the window. Wait. . . , window? This wasn't her room at the farm, where was she? And how did she get here, where ever here was. It wasn't until she tried to move with the intention to stand that her brain caught up to the fact that the rest of her body hurt too. Grunting she sat up and swung her legs off the bed.

"Oh fuck me," she groaned, "did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?"

Standing slowly she stood still a moment to be sure her legs would support her before shuffling over to the window and looking out. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted the Green, she was in Emonds Field. She'd made it. . . But how? The last thing she remembered was falling out of that tree. She should be dead. She pinched her arm, and yeah that hurt so she couldn't be dead, or dreaming. Holding her hands up for closer inspection she noticed they had been bandaged, it looked like Nyneaves handy work. That made her smile slightly, they went round and round on her clothing (Nyneave doesn't approve of women in pants.) and they didn't agree on most other things. Even so Nyneave would not stand to see someone injured and not tend to their wound. Dawn respected her for that, even if she'd never said so.

She headed to the door with the intention of finding out if Tam and Rand had made it, and just when she was about to open the door it swung open to revel mistress Al'Vere with a tray full of food. Dawn felt her stomach rumble at the smell of fresh baked bread, she hadn't realized just how hungry she was until now. All of the sudden she felt like she hadn't eaten in days. She stepped back as mistress Al'Vere entered with a tired smile.

"I'm so glad your awake dear, we were all very concerned when we found you of course." Moving over to the nightstand she put the tray down, "it was the old Gleeman who found you unconscious behind our stables. He carried you in himself shouting and carrying on. Almost as if. . . Well that's not important. What is important is the wisdom fixed you up right quick and she says you'll be right as rain soon enough. So why don't you just sit and enjoy a good meal dear. It will help you regain your strength."

"Mistress Al'Vere have you seen Rand or Tam? We were separated last night."

"They're here, both of them. Rand came into town this morning pulling Tam on a cart behind him. Tam was injured last night, quite badly too, but the Aes Sedai was able to heal him. He'll be fine dear, just bed ridden for a few weeks while he gets back his strength. He is in one of our other rooms right now. You can see him after you've eaten, if he's awake."

Nodding Dawn sat down and reached for some of the bread. She really was hungry, and it did smell amazing. "What happened here last night Mistress Al'Vere?" Dawn asked as she brought a piece to her moth only to freeze. "Did you say Aes Sedai?"

"Yes I did, now you sit there and eat that food before it grows cold and I will tell you everything." Moving to sit in the only chair she waited for Dawn to start eating before she'd say anything more. "The Trollocs came late in the night, most people were already abed and some even slept through half the attack. They set fire to some of the houses and just when it seemed the whole village might be over run they came out of the inn and put themselves to the fight like something from a story. Him with his great sword flashing this way and that striking down everything in his path, and her throwing around balls of fire and calling down lightning from the sky. It was them that drove the monstrous beasts away. With out them things here would have been much worse of that I have no doubt. As it stands now . . ."

Dawn was no logger listening as mistress Al'Vere continued on, she was to busy thinking of the Aes Sedai. She had heard about them before, there were many stories about them, and most didn't paint them in the best light. She didn't know what to believe and what not to as she had never met one before, Aes Sedai apparently never came to the two rivers. Not that anyone around here seemed too upset by that fact. But from everything she had heard she knew that they were this worlds magic users. She wasn't sure if their magic was the same as from her world. She knew from her watcher studies with Wesley that not every worlds magic was compatible with another's. All she had been able to learn is that what they do is called 'channeling' which somehow gives them access to great power.

When she'd first arrived and heard about them she had hoped to meet one thinking maybe they would be able to send her home. That hope had kept her going that first year, kept her sane. Funny really how now that same thought brought dread. Somehow she knew that this was just the beginning of trouble, and while she didn't think for a second that the Aes Sedai had caused the trouble she also didn't doubt that this woman would be at the thick of it and she wondered who else would be pulled into it before all was said and done. Just when she thought everything was going well the world just had to go to hell around her.

Figures.

". . . Dawn?"

Jerking her head back up to meet mistress Al'Veres gaze she felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. She wasn't entirely sure what all she had missed. "I'm sorry what?"

Mistress Al'Vere just smiled as she stood. "It's alright dear, it has been a long day. I'm sure you'll feel better after you've checked with Tam and Rand. Perhaps then you'd be willing to nip down to the green to help out. There is still plenty to do after all."

Dawn nodded eagerly standing, she would feel better when she saw them with her own eyes. Heading out the door she barely slowed to thank mistress Al'Vere for directions to Tams room. Heading down the hall and up the stairs she was opening the door in no time, and what she saw made her smile. Tam was asleep on the bed looking only a little worse for the wear and Rand was passed out on a chair in the other side if the room with a clear view of the bed. Not wanting to wake them she slowly eased the door shut before turning to go see what she could do to help. There would be no shortage of work over the next few days.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

With a tired sigh Dawn set the pail of water down on the table, fetching water wasn't exactly tiresome work but the sun had set hours ago and she was tired. Knuckling her back she stretched to loosen the muscles, and while she was still trying to figure out what needed done next when Master Luhhan entered the kitchen. He and his wife were staying here with the Cognars for the time being as their house had been one of the ones to burn. Moving to the table he put down his own bundle before turning to face her.

"That's enough for tonight lass. You won't be doing any good tomorrow if your dead on your feet. Go and get some rest."

Dawn just nodded and headed for the inn as she stifled a yawn. Maybe after she checked in on Tam she could drag Rand down to the common room to get something to eat. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him today, and she wanted to make sure that he was really ok.

When she got to the inn she stopped by the common room only long enough to make sure that Rand wasn't already there before heading up the stairs toTams room. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to them yet, She hadn't had time to tell Rand that she was leaving and with what happened Tam might expect her to stay and help rebuild. And she did want to help them, she loved them and she owed them so much, but she couldn't stay. She didn't know why, couldn't even begin to explain it, but she knew that she had to go.

Shaking her head she took a deep breath and fastened a smile to her face before opening the door. Stepping inside she was surprised to see Rand wasn't there, but Tam was awake and sitting up so she closed the door behind her and moved the chair closer to the bed before sitting. Looking at Tam she noticed with relief that he looked fine physically just tired.

"I came to see you earlier but you and Rand were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. Are you okay? How is Rand? Did he already turn in for the night?"

"I'm fine, even though they think I need to stay in this sick bed for a few weeks. We will have to see about that. Rand is fine to but he isn't here. He left earlier with Mat and Perrin. . ."

"What do you mean gone! Left to go where and why? With Mat and Perrin?"

"If you will let me speak without interruption I will explain everything." Tam said giving her 'the look'.

Blushing slightly she sat back a little further in her chair and nodded. Why was it every parent had that look? Some things were the same in any world it seemed.

"When Rand woke up he told me of the conversation he'd had with the Aes Sedai who healed me. Her theories on why the trollocs attacked centers around those three boys. She isn't sure why they wanted them, or even which one they wanted, but we both believed she was right. If they had stayed the attacks might have continued. The only way for them to be safe is to go with her to Tar Valon. I would have gone with them but I'm not up to the journey just yet, when I'm well enough I plan to meet them there. Rand was supposed to find you and tell you about everything, I thought you might join him, but if he never came to find you they might have run out of time and left before he had the chance."

"Alright, let me see if I've got this right. For some completely unknown reason the devil wants one of those three, or possibly all of them, so he sent a legion of twisted demons to either kill or capture them. That left us with only one way to keep them safe, which was to send them with some Aes Sedia, whom we know nothing about, out into the big wide world to travel hundreds of miles with said Aes Sedia to her people's stronghold. They are to remain at said stronghold for an undetermined amount of time, until the reason for the threat is identified and eliminated at which time they will most likely be allowed to come home. That is assuming that they make it to Tar Valon in one piece in the first place, all with no one who can be completely trusted to lookout for them and watch their backs?"

"That's the right of it, yes."

Looking down at her entwined hands she bit her lip as thoughts whipped through her mind faster than the speed of light, looking back up to meet his eyes she hesitated, "I. . .," swallowing thickly she sat up straiter and squared her shoulders. "If I make its of the preparations tonight I can leave with the first light. They won't have gotten to far in the darkness, I should be... no, I will be able to catch up with them before they get to Baerlon. Then I can travel with them north to look out for their best interests, I'll be able to help make sure they get to Tar Valon safely. Rand won't be alone in this, that is the least I can do after all you have given me."

Tam stared at her silently for several minutes, looking like he was about to say something several times before he seemed to settle on what he wanted to say. "That might be for the best, at this time. And in a few weeks time I'll be we'll enough to travel, I'll head out after you to meet everyone at Tar Valon. Try not to garner attention as you gather your supplies tonight. There are those here who would try to stop you for your own good if they were to find out."

"I know, and trust me I can be very sneaky when the occasion calls for it. I'd best get started." Standing she gestured to his dinner plate which still had some cheese on it, "Would you like me to take that back down to the kitchen on my way or were you planning on eating it?"

He shook his head looking bemused "Go ahead and take it, I couldn't bring myself to eat it after the strange fever dream I had."

"Strange how?"

"There was a man, he was not dressed in any fashion that I am familiar with, but he was standing in a great room filled with mountains of cheese. And when I entered the room he greeted me and offered a tray of cheese slices, he asked me if I wanted to join him and partake in the great cheese, and as I tried to leave the room he shouted after me that the greatness of the cheese would not be denied. It was the strangest fever dream I've ever had."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Authors notes:

(*1) I couldn't help myself with this, I was watching some old re-runs and I thought the cheese man was hilarious. I especially loved Giles response to him. "Honestly I meet the most appalling sort of people." This was taken from the episode 'Restless' season 4 episode 22.

(*2) for these trees I was thinking of something along the lines of a California Redwood (sequoia sempervirens). They are the worlds tallest trees, and can grow up to 427 feet. in other words they are crazy tall freaking trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Wheel of Time they are both copyrighted by their creators and I make no money from this fanfiction.

Chapter 3

Dawn made her way back into Terren Ferry with a frown firmly on her face. She had just spent the last several hours scouting up and down the river looking for a place were the river thinned enough that she could swim across to the other side, but she'd struck out spectacularly. It had been a huge waste of time. The river was several miles wide everywhere she looked, she couldn't swim across it especially with a pack on her back. There was no way around it, she had to find a way to convince old man Hightower to row her across. She couldn't stay here until they rebuilt the ferry. Who knew how long that would take, besides every hour she spent here put her further behind.

The day had started out so promising, she'd been able to gather all the supplies she needed last night, including a bow and arrow, so she'd been able to leave with the first rays of light just barley touching the sky. She had set out at a jogging pace thankful for her above average stamina as she was able to keep that easy pace for hours which meant she made excellent time. Back in LA they had never been able to determine if it was a result of being made from the blood of a slayer or just a side effect of being the key, but whatever the reason her stamina was better than that of most humans, she could run for hours on end without having to stop very often, her reflexes were slightly faster, her senses sharper and at seemingly random times she would even heal faster. She wasn't on par with a slayer by any stretch of the imagination, but she was as close as a human could be. (*)

Her steady pace had her entering Terren Ferry well before noon and she'd been able to find the ferry loading dock fairly easily. That was when things went downhill. She found out that not only had the ferry mysteriously sunk during the night, there were no other ferries anywhere in the Two Rivers so she would just have to wait until the ferry was rebuilt. Like that was going to happen.

So she hightailed it out of there to search for a place to cross on her own. Her subsequent failure on that front had her marching determinedly towards Hightower's place. There was no other option, she had to find a way to convince the greedy sleazy old man to take her across in a row boat. Taking no as an answer was simply not an option.

As she made her way past the inn she could her raised voices, someone was arguing with Master Hightower, demanding passage across. A voice that sounded very familiar. Rounding the corner she stopped and stared in surprise as her eyes confirmed what her ears had been telling her. It was Nyneave, . . . what was she doing here? The wisdom was the last person Dawn though would ever leave Emonds Feild.

Grinning she watched as Nyneave bullied Hightower into doing what she wanted. He called to his rowers to ready a row boat for a crossing, he even grabbed an oar himself. She must have made an impression, and not a good one based on the looks he was throwing her way. It was nice to see someone else on the receiving end of her razor sharp tongue for once. Standing back and taking in the scene unfolding in front of her she waited until the two row boats where almost ready, one for Nyneave and one for her horse, before striding forward intending to hitch a ride across. After all this would probably be her only chance today. She had no doubt that after having been exposed to Nyneaves gentle touch he probably wouldn't be in the mood to do anyone any favors after this. Not that Dawn blamed him, she knew how much it hurt to be knocked on the head with that walking stick.

Making sure she had a firm grip on her pack she ran and jumped two feet across the water into the already moving boat. Her landing caused the boat to rock dangerously, falling forward slightly she grabbed the first thing she could to steady herself so she wouldn't go overboard. Unfortunately that thing happened to be a very unhappy Hightower who glowered at her like she'd insulted his mother and for a moment she thought he might actually push her out into the water.

"Dawn sit down before you send us all into the water!" Nyneave snapped her own hands clutching the side rails tightly. Eyeing Hightower the same thought seemed to occur to her as she quickly continued, " continue rowing master Hightower, I don't mean to sit here all day."

"I'll not be taking this one across. She's not payed for passage and I don't do no work for free! Not for no one." Hightower looked happy to be able to refuse her order, clearly he didn't like taking orders, especially from a woman as young as the wisdom. It was a problem she had in the village too, with some people questioning her because they thought she was to young. Not waiting for her angry response he turned back to Dawn. "You'll pay you're fare for passage or you'll be going back over the side girl. It's ten coppers."

That pompous ass calling her girl, she ought to break his nose. But no that wouldn't do her any good and he'd probably refuse to take her over then. No it would be best if she kept her cool until she was on the other side of the river. Dawn tried to stamp down her rising irritation as she reached to pull out the money, ten coppers was outrageous, practically highway robbery. She had learned enough about the worth of money in this world to know that ten coppers should have been enough for at least two trips across the ferry, but she didn't see any way out of paying the rate he demanded. Hightower did have a monopoly on the river crossing business right now so she didn't really have any other options, and based on the smug look on his face he knew it too.

Bastard.

"Here," slapping the coins into his open hand she sat down and made herself as comfortable as she could, while Nyneave finally let lose her ire as she commanded him to continue rowing. She didn't intend to sit in that boat all day and he had dallied long enough. Scowling and grumbling under his breath he grabbed the oars back up and then they were moving again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This is an interesting camp site, very well hidden and dry. Now that she was here she knew that Rand and the others had defiantly been here, stayed at least a night. Not that the thought brought her much comfort because as much as she hated to admit it she would never have been able to find it without Nyneaves help. It had been off-putting to realize she was not as prepared as she thought, clearly she hadn't learned as much as she thought she did from Tam and Rands tracking lessons. Not that she had any intention of telling Nyneave, the woman would become insufferable.

As Nyneave tended to the small fire waiting for the tea water to boil Dawn started poking around in the various piles of twigs and leaves to see if her sword had decided to make an appearance yet. She wasn't looking forward to running into another pack of troll demons without it. She had her bow of course but it just wasn't the same, she wanted her sword dammit. And no she most certainly was not pouting no matter what Nyneave said.

"Dawn what are you looking for?"

"Nothing, just looking around." Like she could really say she was looking to see if her magical sword has been fallowing them. That would end well.

"Well stop playing around. Drink your tea and get some rest I don't want you to tired to carry on when I'm ready to leave."

Dawn scowled at Nyneave but didn't say anything, biting her tongue she just went to her bed roll and laid down. Telling Nyneave to shut up would only cause more problems than her sanity could handle, besides there was no way Nyneave would believe her if she told her she only needed about four hours if sleep. She had no doubts in her mind that the other woman would be the one slowing her down even though she was the one who didn't have a horse. That little fact had caused its own set of difficulties. When Nyneave had tried to give her a turn riding the mare Dawn had flat out refused.

Repeatedly.

Not being used to not getting her way the 'wisdom' had been a major pain on the ass all day. If Dawn was pouting then she was definitely being a sulky little brat, and because she was trying not to act like a ten year old too she didn't even get the satisfaction of saying so to her face. She'd had to suffer in silence, well mostly anyway. She may have made a few snarky remarks here and there but not nearly enough to be called childish.

Definitely not.

Besides who in their right minds would want to ride a horse? Even the best of them where wild and unpredictable, completely unsafe. No she would take walking over riding a horse any day. Or a car, a car would definitely be of the good.

Oh how she missed cars and phones, not to mention what she would be willing to give up to get her hands on a Starbucks coffee. With a sigh Dawn shifted trying to get comfortable with a rock digging into her ribs, while she was daydreaming she might as well wish for a night at the Hilton.

"Dawn can I ask you a question?"

Dawn didn't say a word, maybe if she didn't make a sound or move Nyneave would think she was asleep and leave her alone.

"Dawn I know your awake."

No dice.

"What?"

"Where exactly is it that you are from? All Tam Al'Thor would ever say on the matter was 'from outside the two rivers'."

"I'm from a town called Sunydale. It's . . . It's really far from here."

"Then how is it that you came to be in the Two Rivers? It's not a place most would travel to. As I'm sure you know by now we don't usually see outlanders except for peddlers. Then a few years ago you show up, and no one knows anything about you but that the Al'Thors had taken you in. Even now no one really knows much about you, a remarkable feat in Emonds Feild."

"It's not something I want to talk about. If there is ever a time when I think you need to know I will tell you. Until then I suggest you forget about it. Now go to sleep."

Blessed silence, Dawn allowed herself to relax thankful to not be pressed on the matter. Not even Rand knew the truth about were she was from, Tam was the only person in this world who knew and that was only because she'd had a break down three months after she arrived and ending up telling him everything. He had kept her confidence on that subject though he did suggest once a year ago that she might want to tell Rand, and she had meant to but somehow the time was never really right. Now she was worried that she might not ever get a chance.

As Nyneaves breathing evened out Dawn let her thought drift back to Sunydale, back to when mom was still alive and the world made sense. And when she did finally drift to sleep it was to the sound of her mothers laughter and Buffy's indigent squawk at her sister dressed up in her precious cloths.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sun stood high in the sky by the time they reached the open gates of Barlelon and they were able to walk right into the town without receiving hardly any glances their way. . . Well okay, Nyneave was hardly glanced at but she got a few starts and stares after all it wasn't every day that these people saw a woman wearing pants and carrying a bow. These people were in serious need of a little woman's lib movement. The men standing guard didn't try to stop her though so she figured that she could handle a little starring.

Looking around she was actually surprised to see how many inns there were. It was going to take a while to search all of them, assuming of course that they weren't to late and Rand and company haven't left yet. Turning to her left she meant to suggest they split up to search faster when she realized that Nyneave had already dismounted from her horse and was walking determinately in a direct further in the center of completely ignoring the outlying inns. With a scowl Dawn darted after her not wanting to be left behind.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Don't curse." Was all Nyneave said as she stopped at an intersection. Frowning for a moment she looked around before turning right with a nod and continuing on at a brisk pace. She seemed like she knew were she was going, which was impossible because she'd never even left the two rivers before. Dawn had no choice but to follow her or be left behind. Scowling she hurried to catch up.

"You don't even know what it means."

"I don't have to Dawn, it was obvious by the way you said it."

Dawn just rolled her eyes, sometimes she wondered if the other woman ever pulled that stick out of her ass, but seeing as Dawn had never seen her treat anyone with an attitude kinder than a bear with a sore tooth she doubted it.

"This is it, they are here." Nyneave said with a victorious smile. "They are inside this inn."

"How do you know that?" Dawn asked with a frown. She knew none of the boys or Egewne had left a note with a specific destination and no one had delivered a note to the wisdom so she hadn't been informed in any way Dawn had seen. So how could she know that they were in this exact inn?

Once again Nyneave chose not to answer and instead headed into the inn with a determined look and a swift stride. Rolling her eyes she followed the wisdom in and up a small flight of stairs reaching the top just in time to see Nyneave fling open a wide set of double doors. The very first thing she saw was stone face standing by the door and almost faster than eyes could see he had his sword out a menacing look on his face. She thought she saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes when he saw the wisdom but she didn't waste time to think on it instead she pulled up her bow with an arrow notched and ready to fly. She didn't think she could fire fast enough to stop him if he swung the sword at Nyneave but she could avenge the other woman with an arrow to his eye in return. She ignored the words and commotion of the others in the room focusing on stone face only as she looked for any sign that he was about to strike when suddenly he sheathed the great sword with a look of amusement flashing briefly across his face.

Dawn lowered her bow slightly and relaxed the string still watching stone face as he backed up and gestured for them to come in. Nyneave entered stiff backed and head held high without even glancing at him as if it never occurred to her that he might still try to hurt her. Dawn didn't share that faith of good will and kept her eyes on him as she entered the room and put her back to the wall. It wasn't until he closed the door and made a show of sitting down that she felt safe looking around to see who else was present.

The Aes Sedi Moraine was standing to the side of the large table talking calmly to Nyneave as the wisdom tried to keep her temper long enough to get the Aes Sedi to agree that it was best for the Emonds fielders return to the two rivers with her right away. Moraine didn't seem to be biting and her serene smile was only infuriating Nyneave based in the way she was tugging on her braid. She hoped pulling on her braid was all the other woman would do, she hated to think of what stone face might do if Nyneave went to hit Moraine on the head with her walking stick.

Glancing one more time at stone face she decided it would be okay to put up her arrow and lay down the bow. Moving to the table she sat down and helped herself to tea as she looked at the others sitting down. She recognized the old man as the gleeman who was supposed to preform for Beltane but she couldn't think of his name. Perrin was watching the argument looking like he wanted nothing more than to hide from both of the women, and Egwene looked like she couldn't decided wether she wanted to sit straight and tall or sink down and let the floor swallow her whole while she fiddled with her hair. Dawn didn't feel like offering comforting words to either of them though she still wanted to know where Rand was.

"It would be best if we continued this discussion when Rand and Mat have returned. Perrin why don't you go find the other two and bring them up"

Perrin said nothing just nodded and stood quickly he looked relieved to finally have an excuse to leave the room. Egwene jumped up too and made to follow Perrin out the door when Moraine spoke up.

"There is no need for you to go with him child."

Moving to the head of the table Moraine sat down and waved her hand at the chairs,

"Won't you sit down child?" She asked with a tight smile for Nyneave.

Dawn thought Nyneave might rip her hair out with how hard she tugged at the braid when Moraine called her child. All the same she did move to the table and take a seat for herself, even if it was the one at the other end. Egwene seemed to think it was safer to not sit at the table moved instead to lean back against the wall grabbing the edges of her cloak in a white knuckled grip.

"While we wait for those boys to return perhaps you would care to tell how you came to find us?"

"I will discuss nothing until I see Rand and Mat here safe and whole." Nyneave said as she crossed her arms while still managing to keep a firm grip on her braid.

Moraine turned to look at Dawn to see if she would be anymore forthcoming on the subject. Dawn fought the urge to sit straighter and forced herself to lean further back in her chair in a relaxed manner while offering a pleasant smile.

"Oh I'm with her on this one."

"Very well, then we will wait." Moraine said as she folded her hands on the table.

Dawn was almost surprised that they didn't get frostbite from how cold those words were. For once she wasn't even bothered by Nyneaves self satisfied smile because for once they were in complete agreement.

Moraine was not to be trusted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By the time the boys returned Dawn had started on her third cup of tea and Nyneave and Moraine were still engaged in their little staring contest. No one had said so much as a word since the innkeeper had brought wine and tea and a few biscuits of some sort that Dawn was delighted to find tasted of honey. Since no one else showed much interest Dawn made a point of helping herself to as much of the tea and biscuits as she wanted. It wouldn't do to let it go to waste after all.

The boys hesitated at the doorway for a few moments unsure of the wisdom of entering, finally Rand entered and sat down first directly in the middle across from Dawn. The others followed his example like a row of ducks, very unhappy ducks, shuffling over and sitting next to Rand even Egwene finally worked up the nerve to sit back down again. Even if she looked like she would rather be anywhere else.

As Nyneave and Moraine resumed their verbal sparing Dawn turned to look at Rand. God but she wanted to hug him and tell him how worried she'd been, she wanted to punch his arm and tell him how stupid he was, she wanted to rant and rave and make him promise to never run of by himself without talking to her first, but now was not the time. So instead she settled for silently observing him and the others as she half listened to the conversation around her.

They looked healthy and whole physically if a little tired, but she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that there was something vastly different about them, the three boys in-particularly. It wasn't until Rand stood up to Nyneave and defended their need to stay with Moraine that she realized just what was different. They had lost the child like innocence that had been clinging to them a week ago, there eyes had been opened to the cruelty of the world a little bit and it had changed them even in so short a time. Dawn was overwhelmed with sadness by the knowledge that they would change a great deal more before all this was over, whatever this was. She could only hope it wouldn't drive them apart, and a secret little part of her hoped that they wouldn't outgrow her as well as Emonds Field.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the boys and Egwene stood up and made their way to the door. When no one else made to move Dawn hesitated on one hand she wanted desperately to follow Rand but on the other hand she didn't want to leave Nyneave alone with stone face and Moraine. She and Nyneave had had their fair share of arguments over the years, and lets face it neither of them were exactly jumping at the chance to join the others fan club, but that didn't mean she could just abandon the other woman to danger.

She wasn't sure what she could do against either if them if it came to it, but she could make sure it was at least difficult to do away with them if the Aes Sedi decided it was too much of a liability to let them live, especially if Nyneave decided she wanted to return to the village when she finally accepted that the others wouldn't be returning with her. There was no way Moraine would just let them go, not with what she believed was at stake. Moraine didn't seem the type to leave things to chance when she had any other option. Dawn didn't doubt for a second that both Moraine and Stone face were capable of killing them if they proved to be a threat to the Aes Sedi's mission. That was enough to keep her firmly rooted to her chair.

"You may leave Lan and you as well Dawn, this discussion is best left to the Wisdom and I."

Lan left his spot by the fireplace immediately and made for the door without so much as a glance or a question, but he did stop at the door and turn to look at Dawn. It was clear he was intending to wait for her to leave too and when she didn't stand to do as bid Moraine turned a frosty look towards Dawn.

"You were excused girl, leave them to their talks. Anything you need to know will be passed onto you later." His tone was as flat and emotionless as his face and if Moraines look was any colder her face would probably be growing icicles, but still Dawn didn't move. Instead she turned to look at Nyneave and tilted her head slightly to the side to convey her question.

Nyneave smiled at Dawn and shot a smug look at Moraine before answering calmly,

"I will be fine Dawn. Go and visit with the others."

With a shrug Dawn hopped up and scooped up her pack from where it had been lying next to her chair and throwing it over her shoulder. Grabbing the last honey cake she made her way to the door which was still being held open for her. She didn't really care what was said between the two she was going with Rand either way, so for the time being she had other things to concern herself with. Like a bath.

Out in the hallway the Emonds Feilders were gathered close to the stairs, and when she saw Rand the whole world seemed to fade away. Even the sound of the door closing behind her sounded like it was echoing from far away, all thought, all feeling just fell away. She was sure her feet weren't moving but even so she was getting closer to were he was straightening from his slouch with a hesitant smile. Something was rising up inside her, an emotion she was having trouble identifying was growing to fill her completely threatening to consume her. Suddenly she was in front of him and before any real thought could process in her mind something pulled her hand up and . . .

Slap!

Oh that's what that feeling was. . .

She was seriously pissed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(*) I'm thinking her physical abilities are just a little bit better than the average Aiel. Enough to be able to out do most people without being too super human.

This chapter was a while in coming but my muse has decided to make its appearance so here it is.


End file.
